A small change perhaps for the better?
by Sleepinginthedark
Summary: A girl is sent on a mission no matter how bad she dosn't want to go to Gaia. Most spesficly, Midgar. Join their army... Just a take on one of my orginal chacters in the FFVII world. I dont change really anything with the story line


Chapter one

"A Crash, a mission, and…"

A mass of people ran up and down stairs, trying to reboot computers and stop false printings and messages. The air among everyone was frantic, no one was really calm except for the few SC/M.S.C soldiers left around. "Damn watch where you're going!" one employ snapped as he ran into some one, losing all the folders he had in his hand. He looked up and bit his tongue. "2432 GET UP HERE NOW!" The person who the guy ran into shook her head and stuck out a hand. " Here…" The voice was low and soft but had a spike of excitement weaved in it." The employ took her hand and was hoisted up. All his papers spilled from the folders. " Got to watch where you're going next time…" The girl walked away swiftly, dark red hair shifting slightly from its resting place at her back. "Damn SC Soldiers thinking they got it all." The employ mumbled as he scramble for his papers. The girl walked slowly up the steps, swiftly moving through the stressed people. She got to an elevator and got on, closing it on the three people who wanted in. She leaned against the glass of the elevator and watched as the town near it, shrunk below her. The girl looked at her reflection, her red and green eyes looking back at her before she looked at her outfit. She sighed and fix her shirt. Black leather reflected the many lights the lit the company's name; 'S.C.W.T.S.' She snorted as she went behind the first S. " If only they really knew what this place was…" The girl's voice was soft and gentle, not fitting what she looked like. The girl wore what most SC soldiers would call 'fiend' clothing. A black long sleeved shit with flames down the side of it, black leather pants that where ripped near the shins, her boots had the words "Nobilis est ira leonis" or "The wrath of the Lion is Noble" in engraved in gold on the sides, with metal connected to the front of the boot. Many joked about how she took "steel toe" the wrong way. She pulled a pocket watch out and sighed with disgust, it was 1:09 am. "I could be sleeping still!" she yelled at a security camera in the elevator, even though she knew no one was there. The only thing that made her and a few others different was that she was an M.S.C, which really doesn't mean much to anyone… anymore. SC soldiers where just a regular army while M.S.C where ones that had "gone away for awhile" and came back with a slight difference just a _"slight_" physical difference. She scoffed at the idea that she was lumped in with the rest. "SC's are just babies, crying over the damn slightest injuries while M.S.C's gone through hell and back with fucking…" The doors opened and she silenced her self.

She walked out of the elevator and scanned the room. It was painted a light shade of blue, a welcoming scene to almost all but the sign of death to the girl. She cringed as she walked toward a lady franticly typing a message to someone on her phone. "He called for me." the words held no emotion as her gaze settled on the door she had to go through. The lady looked up and rolled her seat back some before replying. "Go ahead in." She shakily said and watched as the girl walked over to the door, she knocked and the door rose up and she hesitated to go in. The steel door closed right after. " Wow, she's the only M.S.C that's scared of him." the lady thought as she went back to texting the information about her latest _"rendezvous"_ with 'Charlie' again.

A soon as the door shut, the girl stopped and waited for the chair in front of her to swing around. The room was a dark indigo and two lamps stood near the door, trying there best to make the room look cheerful. "2432..." The heavy voice rose from the chair and hung in the air, and the girl snorted. The chair slowly turned around. A middle age man sat in it wearing a gray jacket with a black vest under it over a white shirt. Silence remained in the room for a minute, each holding contact before the man looked away. "What the hell took you so long?" The girl took in a deep breath. "I took the first elevator, the others where down and people had to.." The man attempted to cut a laugh short and failed. "You ride with someone else? You never ride with anyone. Not even.." he stopped and looked at the girl, her eyes hard. He swallowed silently and tried to figure out what would of happen if he had finished that sentence. "What do you want?" the words seemed to hold no anger or grudge against the man but he knew better.

"2432."

" Call me Darcie for god sakes!" the girl threw up one arm in the air.

"Darcie…" the name rolled out, unfamiliar to him, "Sit down. Relax."

She moved slowly to the chair his hand waved to and sat in it, but she still had a tense air around her. He smiled a little. He leaned more back into his chair and looked at 2432...no Darice, he examined her from affair many times in the early past, but hasn't been able to see her up close. "You have changed a lot." the words slipped from his mouth before he cloud catch them. The girl snorted in disgust and turned her head to the right and stared out the window. The light from the out side gave him a change to see the scare that ran done from her forehead over her left eye, before her hair slide down the side of it. _"She activated it…" _he sat in thought for a moment but was snapped out of it. " What do you want, doctor." She spat the word doctor out and refused to look at him. _"She still remembers!"_ The look of shock floated over his face hastily before her went to snap at Darcie. "I, can do what ever the hell I want, even send you to _'hell'_ again." the girl shook slightly and growled in her throat. He smiled at the results of what he said. " I have two… well ones a request and the other you must do…'_for your protection and mine._" the last words where sing-song in his head. "Send someone else." she blandly responded before continuing, "Nothing you give me is worth it." Anger nearly came from the doctors ears when he heard her say that but he swallowed and hissed. " I can always change that request and make sure you get something much, much _worst_, Darc." The short hand of her name came at the last minute, finally helping him remember why he knew her real name. The Darcie look wide eye at him before she looked back away. "What are they, Baur?" Her voice shook a little but it was filled with a similar item of regret but something else. The man grinned in his head knowing that he had gotten her full attention, and maybe, perhaps even scared her. " On first term names now are we?" He thought in his head, basking in the returned _'land'_ he once had before. " My request is that you go down to b32 and reboot the system." The girl's shoulders shook and he knew that she found the request extremely funny. "What's so funny…" The girl looked at him with a distance look. " That's a request right? The other item is going to fix the coffee maker isn't it." She looked out the window and laughed, it was a bit shaky. _"You remember a lot don't you, my dear little Dracie." _Baur sighed and shook his head. He wanted to make her forget the things before that had happened, but yet he knew that's the only reason he was in this position. "I'm sorry smart ass but that's not the other one. The mission is something only you are fit for. It requires someone who has extreme skills with guns, swords, ect., read an enemies moves before they happen, befriend many, and…" he swallowed hard and slid his hand to his left pocket taking a small gun out of its case. He sighed, " Someone who has been altered with technology and has a high resistance to subject 66-63." The girl turned her head harshly and started at Baur. "I'm not your toy anymore," the words floated out of her mouth. "I'm not his toy…" she whispered soon after to her self. Fear was in her eyes and her face looked of anger. "It's for your safety."

Baur watched her, seeing this all before many years ago. " I will not do the mission." She shook her head hard and got up to walk towards the door. "Darcie, you're the only …" She got to steps and clenched her hands. "I'm not a doll you can screw around with anymore with your science crap!" She spun around on her heel. "I got away from you and I'm free now. I -Am-Not-Your-Subject-anymore." She hissed at him and took a step closer. " Haven't you had enough of me? Wasn't I to much of a hassle to you!" Her eyes were cold with a raw fire and her body tense.

"Darcie. I had to, your life is much better with what happened!" Baur stood up and watched Darcie's body shake fussily. " It wasn't worth it. I would have rather died at the age of six if I knew that my parents sold me to this god forsaken place, because they couldn't raise me. I rather be dying thousand times over, then see a fucking lab coat or needles!" She clenched and un-clenched her hands. "I can make it worse… Your still…" She growled and lunged at Baur. He sidestepped and kneed Darcie in the stomach. She turned around and went to lunge again when Baur caught her by the hair and brought the gun to her throat. " I have, in this gun, little Dracie, enough of substance 66-63 to send you to the brink of death." Darcie looked side long at the gun at the side of her throat. _"I can't do anything…they'll know…"_ she swallowed, she would be able to move away and kill Baur but the dose that he would inject made Darcie shivered. " I still own you, remember that." She growled at Baur and tried to mentally kill him. He chuckled as he felt ice near the back of his head. "Nice try sweet." He pushed the gun a little more into her throat, and slowly pushed the back of it. Darcie whined as she felt the substance enter her blood stream, inflaming anything it touched. Baur stopped as he watched Darcie fight off the pain. "That was only five table spoons, see how much it hurts now that you've been off?" Darcie looked up at Baur again, her eyes full of pain. "You are mine till I die, you will go on that mission Darcie or I'll make sure that you're sent to…"

"I'll do it, just don't send me back…" The plea was childish but Baur let go of her hair and watched as she slowly recovered and sat on her heels. She took deep breaths and looked at the ground. "Next time, do as I say." Baur still stood over Darcie, who nodded her head and look up at him. "Where am I supposed to go." Baur sat down in his chair again and opened a desk drawer, pulling out a green folder. "Midgar." Dracie gave him a questioning look and shook her head.

" It's not real, only stories you use to tell during the time of war."

" It is real, if everyone knew, well… It would be hell as to say." Darcie still was confused but didn't say anything, a throb finding its' home in the back of her head. "I want you to join ShinRa's army and see how it runs. Get the highest ranking if you can." Darcie didn't do anything. "Darcie, don't quite if you do reach the top. Stay in till the company falls." His voice waved slightly causing her to look up. "Take this, you leave tomorrow." He handed her a dark purple folder. "Floor 88, third door. Tell the security guard, Zanarkand, you understand?" She nodded and took the papers. "Go." She stood up and stumbled before she got her barring straight and walked toward the door. It screeched open and she walked out. He stared a long while at the door after it closed behind her. "_I wonder how much of the system was activated…"_ Baur turned to a computer on his desk and turned it on. The screen flashed several colors till it stopped on a white page. The screen remained on for the whole night.


End file.
